


Rough

by Nitroid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Venom knows Eddie likes it when he’s a little rough. M/M, sex, fluff.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my hell hole of symbrock smut and fluff... please take off your shoes at the door and prepare to drop down into the abyss.

Venom pulled out with a growl. That was the only warning he gave before snapping his hips forward in one fluid thrust, eliciting a series of breathless moans from Eddie, who lay beneath him in a writhing mess of sweaty sheets.

“Mine.” Venom hissed as he continued his rough thrusts, slipping his cock in and out of Eddie’s tight, wet hole. “Eddie, you’re mine.”

“Mmmnnh!” Eddie gasped, fingers scrunching up the sheets into balled fists. “Ahh! D-Don’t, I’ll―!!!”

“You’ll what, Eddie?” Licking his way up salty, tear-stained cheeks, Venom grinned into his host’s sweat-slicked hair. “Come from your ass, while I thrust right into your wet, hot heat?”

A slippery, black tendril oozed from Venom’s arm, sliding its way down Eddie’s chest. It traveled at a deliciously slow, tantalizing pace, past his navel, tickling his pubic hair before the tendril wrapped around his leaking cock. Eddie moaned as Venom pumped him slowly, firm in his teasing manner.

“Come.” Venom slid his tongue into his mouth, thick cock twitching as it started filling Eddie’s insides with warm, black fluid. “Come for me, Eddie.”

And Eddie did.

x

They lay, quiet and still as Eddie breathed, completely filled and sated while Venom cradled him in his arms. Somewhere in the distance, the wail of a police siren brought them back into the dinky little apartment Eddie lived in.

“Did I hurt you?” Venom asked in a low tone.

Eddie smiled sleepily as he felt Venom’s chest rumble against his back. Turning his body so that they were facing each other, the brunette reached out to trace light lines over Venom’s cheek. Black tendrils slid over his hand and wrist, before morphing to shape a human hand and arm, albeit larger and stronger-looking than Eddie’s.

“You could never hurt me.” Eddie whispered back.

Venom pulled him closer, and Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck, reveling in the warmth they were sharing.

“I’m always safe.” Eddie murmured. “With you.”


End file.
